Cache/Algerian intervention against Boko Harram
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3010.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 06:44:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Algerian intervention against Boko Harram Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Algerian intervention against Boko Harram (Read 328 times) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 218 Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « on: November 25, 2015, 04:30:53 PM » In recent days the government of Nigeria has been toppled by Boko Haram and not only engaged in a series of nationalizations (thus moving its reputation to Axis of Evil) but also doing other evil things expected of crazy religious fanatics. If your assets were nationalized please message me and I will try to distribute assets to the afflicted companies. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « Reply #1 on: November 25, 2015, 08:04:24 PM » Quote from: Deutsch Afrika on November 25, 2015, 04:30:53 PM In recent days the government of Nigeria has been toppled by Boko Haram and not only engaged in a series of nationalizations (thus moving its reputation to Axis of Evil) but also doing other evil things expected of crazy religious fanatics. If your assets were nationalized please message me and I will try to distribute assets to the afflicted companies. grid confirmed GRID. CONFIRMED. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 218 Re: Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « Reply #2 on: November 25, 2015, 08:23:32 PM » Quote from: aps on November 25, 2015, 08:04:24 PM grid confirmed GRID. CONFIRMED. I take it this is a reference to the last itteration of realpolitik because this is just going over my head. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) grid is your lord and savior Full Member Offline 182 Re: Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « Reply #3 on: November 25, 2015, 08:56:03 PM » I nationalized everything in Iraq when I was President and then privatized it to Enron and that annoying grammar guy. This happened like three days ago. APS is obsessed with the notion that I am everyone. Logged by clicking this link you are agreeing that you have sex with CommissiarBrian and his dog. Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 218 Re: Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « Reply #4 on: November 25, 2015, 09:45:49 PM » Nigeria appears to have disbanded his army to allow for a defeat. I only received 1.5 mil cash, 30 oil, and 20 some RM. Distributing to those who PM'ed me. Algeria once again stabilizes another hotbed of chaos, now Nigeria may rebuild. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 218 Re: Algerian intervention against Boko Harram « Reply #5 on: November 25, 2015, 09:54:14 PM » To compensate Core Armaments' modest supply of money for the war the Arab Socialist Liberation Front Politburo has outsourced 9 oil wells and 1 mine to them in orientation with the Socialist Oriented Market Economy. With this long term source of income and Core Armament's net material product Algeria grows richer! Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Algerian intervention against Boko Harram SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2